


Attack of the Zittens

by WhimsyAndMalice



Series: ZITTENS [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Lovers, M/M, Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: The world was ending in an unexpected way, this was worse than any dark lord and no one was going to make it out alive.
Relationships: Rodolphus Lestrange/Vincent Crabbe
Series: ZITTENS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797385
Comments: 15
Kudos: 6
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Attack of the Zittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts), [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).



Rodolphus never thought that things would end this way. He looked around the room, taking in the broken furniture and other debris everywhere. His eyes refused to focus on the mangled body of his lover Vincent, not wanting to believe just yet that his Vinnie was gone. He heard small feet on the roof and outside the barricaded doors and shuddered, Rod knew that it was only a matter of time until they found a way inside, only a matter of time until the dreaded zombie kittens found a way to have him and what remained of Vinnie for dinner.


End file.
